


Cappy Birthday

by Literally_No_One_Cares



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brief mentions of Vision/Wanda, Coulson ships it, Coulson's a fangirl, Coulson's team makes a cameo, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sappy Reunion, They're having a party, and also mentions of Bruce/Natasha, spoilers for Age of Ultron, with a special guest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literally_No_One_Cares/pseuds/Literally_No_One_Cares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Steve's birthday, Tony plans a huge party. Steve doesn't really want it, but everyone else seems to think it's a brilliant idea. And why are Nat and Clint spending so much time getting him ready? (Also we're going to assume that Bruce reappeared after a while and they brought him back. I can't handle Nat and Bruce being separated.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cappy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously got this idea from a dream I had last night. When Sam mentions their missing person's case, I automatically assumed it was Bucky. So somehow, this happened in my head. You know you're in deep when you have dreams about a ship. It's mostly just fluffy stuff, the rating is because I'm paranoid and there's like six cuss words. Kind of a crack fic, but not really (you'll see what I mean when they get on the jet).

With the Fourth of July approaching, the new Avengers base was abuzz with birthday party plans. Steve couldn't walk into a room without whatever previous conversation that had been going on stopping. He knew they were talking about him, but he acted like he didn't. It was usually Tony, Natasha, and Bruce that he interrupted, but even Wanda and Vision seemed to be in on it.

He'd seen (and heard) Sam and Tony talking one on one about some "special present" that was supposed to blow Steve away. While he wasn't interested in a big party, he was a little curious as to what this present was. He assumed it was probably some stupid joke Tony had come up with, a gag gift that they would all laugh about.

At least, that's what he thought until he heard them talking on the third. He was about to walk into the room when he heard Sam's voice, so he decided to stop and listen instead.

"I'm telling you, my present will be his favorite," Sam said. Steve couldn't see who else was there, but they were discussing the "special present."

"That's not really fair. I got him a fireworks display. He should love that," another person, Tony, argued. "So you got him a tin soldier. Big deal." That was obviously some kind of code name for the present.

"And the new Harley I got him means nothing." Nat? Nat knew what the big secret was? Traitor. "I even had his shield painted on it." Steve felt like he really shouldn't be listening to this, but it was too late now.

"My present tops fireworks, a motorcycle, and the stuff Pepper got him," Sam disagreed.

"First of all, I helped with your gift, so I should get half the credit, and second, Pepper's gift is my back up plan. I'm not saying it's from me unless your thing gets fucked up. Which it might," Tony pointed out.

 _Language_ , Steve mused silently.

"It does not matter whose present he likes the most." Vision? Why was he in on this?

"As long as everyone goes along with the plan, he'll love it." Et tu, Bruce? "Nat and Clint are going to get him there." So the party was someplace else. That meant guests that weren't SHIELD agents. Not that there were many people they could invite.

"And we've already got everything we need on the jet," Natasha added. It was somewhere they would be flying to. Just then, someone shifted and moved toward the door; Steve jumped and ran as quietly as he could until he was out of sight.

* * *

The next day, he waited. He waited for hours for Natasha and Clint to come get him. It was getting kind of boring, if he was being honest (obviously he was honest; he's Captain America),  but he couldn't help the anticipation. Where were they going? What was this "tin soldier?" Who would be there? There were too many secrets being kept, and Steve had never been a fan of those.

It wasn't until it was almost four in the afternoon that they came for him, claiming that there was a mission that required his help. He told them right away that he already knew about the party, causing Nat to give him a very disappointed look--he could have at least played along. Either way, they still had to get him there, so they ushered the Captain onto the quinjet. Natasha took the wheel while Clint produced a grey pinstripe suit (complete with a red, white, and blue tie that Tony probably picked himself) and a...makeup bag?

"Tony has asked that you look presentable for the party," Clint grumbled. He wasn't very enthusiastic about this particular job. "Never drink with Tony. He got me talk about what I did for a living before I worked for SHIELD. I may or may not have been a makeup artist."

"I can't get drunk, so I don't have to worry about that," Steve chuckled. "I don't think I like the idea of you putting makeup on me, though. Might need to be drunk for that to happen."

"Come on, he's just going to even out your skin tone. It's not that bad. Or are you scared of a little foundation? You do know we've saved the entire earth twice now, right? That's a lot more intimidating than Clint coming at you with a blending sponge," Nat teased.

"Fine," he sighed, sitting still and allowing Clint to go to work. "So, makeup artist?"

"Yeah, I went to cosmetology school when I left the circus. I had a small salon, my business partner was this hairdresser, Peter Quill," he admitted grudgingly.

"Tell him what you called each other," Nat snickered. Clint glared at the back of her head for a moment before groaning.

"Hawk-eye shadow and Hair-lord." It came out in a low, pitiful mumble, but Natasha and Steve both laughed. How could they not?

The flight wasn't too terribly long, and Steve wasn't too surprised when they landed at the tower. It was probably the best place for a party that involved Avengers, even if it was no longer their base. The lights were dim when they entered, and several people jumped out, all proclaiming "Cappy Birthday!" in unison. Another one of Tony's ideas, Steve guessed.

Among the guests were the entire team and their dates; Tony and Pepper, Natasha and Bruce, Thor and Jane, Wanda and Vision, Clint, who actually brought his wife, Laura, and Sam and Rhodey who both came solo; Phil was there too, drink in hand and surrounded by his team. There were some people that Steve hadn't seen before, presumably press and friends of Tony's, and he was pretty sure he saw a long haired brunet dressed in black and green that looked familiar, but he couldn't place the man.

There was a sound like someone clearing their throat over a mic, drawing attention to Tony. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming, and I'd like to thank myself because I throw a damn good party. Oh, yeah, good job with the thing we rehearsed, I think the old man was pretty impressed," he said. "Feel free to dance; I let Bruce help pick the music so if there's something weird on the playlist blame him. That's pretty much it, so enjoy!"

All around Steve, people were dancing; even Wanda and Vision. He contented himself with standing along the back wall and watching as others swayed. He had always wanted to wait for the right dance partner, after all. A slower song played, and Steve thought that Bruce probably picked it. There was a soft tap to his shoulder, and he turned to see who it was. "Care for a dance?"

The Captain was speechless. Bucky was there. Bucky was there, and he wanted to dance. Steve couldn't seem to form coherent words with Bucky staring at him like that. "Hello? You ok, punk?" he asked, waving his hand in front of Steve's face. "Hey Sam, I think I broke him. Steve, come on, say something in English."

"I thought you didn't remember," he finally murmured, pushing up from the wall and grabbing his friend in a tight hug.

"And I thought you were smaller," Bucky quipped. Steve couldn't see it, but he was smiling the widest he had smiled in years. "When you reminded me about being with you until the end of the line, I remembered a lot. Your friend Sam found me, and he helped me remember more. We talked about your birthday coming up and he said that I would make a pretty great present. So are we dancing or not?"

Steve didn't reply; he just took hold of Bucky's nonmetal hand and pulled him into the sea of dancing party guests, then placed his hands behind his neck (Bucky had to lead, since he was the better dancer). "Where did you go?" he asked.

"After I pulled you out of the water, I ran. I went everywhere. That exhibit they have, the one with all the stuff about you, I went there a lot. They've got my dog tags on display."

It was then that it dawned on him the position they were in. This was something he had seen Bucky do with countless girls; his hands started out on high on their waists, then slid slowly to their hips, and Steve was no exception. Next, he would pull their hips closer toge--yep, he did that too. _Why_ did he do that? Not that Steve didn't like it. Fuck, that was actually really hot. But Bucky wasn't...he didn't...and neither was Steve...right?

"Steve? Stevie? Where'd you go?" Bucky asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"No where, I just can't believe it. You're really here, Buck." Then Bucky gave him the look, the type of expression reserved for pretty dames and certainly not for super soldiers.

"How much do you remember?"

"Not everything, but most of it," Bucky said with a grin. "I remember you. And I remember something I never got to tell you."

"I hope it wasn't anything I needed to know seventy years ago," Cap laughed.

"I probably should have told you then, but I'll just have to tell you now." A hand, the metal one, left Steve's hips and moved to the back of his neck. The grip was surprisingly gentle, although the metal felt cold against his skin. Bucky's eyes flicked down to his lips before--

"I knew you used to be a chorus boy, but I didn't know you swung that way, Capsicle!" Tony. Way to ruin the moment, as he would call it, a dick move. "As much as I'd like to see you two senior citizens make out in a room full of people, the fireworks are starting soon."

Pepper walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tony, I think Phil's not happy about you interrupting his OTP having a moment," she sighed.

"His first name is agent."

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say that Nat and Bruce are like the pairing I didn't know I needed. Holy shit. They just sneaked up on me. And I love it. My first REAL (there are others, but this is the one I seriously ship) straight pairing. Le gasp. Did you get the pun I stuck in there? Et tu, Bruce? Et tu Brute? No? I'm the only one that gets that? Ok.


End file.
